Computer controlled manufacturing and machining centers are known for conducting a variety of operations on various articles of manufacture. Such manufacturing and machining centers generally include a system of drives, controls, and motors operable to move a tool head along or about one or more axes of operation. Examples of manufacturing operations that can be accomplished by such manufacturing and machining centers include drilling, milling, routering, glue application, screw driving, heat staking, and the like. Each of these operations generally involves the use of a dedicated tool head that includes the necessary drives, motors, air valves, and the like for performing the desired operation. Each operation typically requires the use of a different, specialized tool head. Each operation also generally involves the use of a product fixture or nest that holds the article of manufacture in a particular way such that the tool head can access the product as needed to conduct the corresponding operation.
Computer controlled manufacturing and machining centers must be specifically programmed for each operation. For example, movement and operation of the tool head must be programmed based on, among other things, the configuration of the product, the operation being performed, and the tool head and nest that are being used. Complicated manufacturing operations having numerous steps frequently involve the use of a production line having multiple manufacturing and machining centers, with each center specifically programmed to perform a specific step in the manufacturing process, such as drilling, milling, glue applying, heat staking, and the like. If the production line is to be modified to manufacture a different product, the heads, nests, and programming of each machine must be changed, resulting in costly down time.